


Пристрастия

by leow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leow/pseuds/leow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После переворота в Ба Синг Се между Азулй и Зуко происходит страстный разговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пристрастия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/gifts).
  * A translation of [Craving](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21049) by hotsour. 



Алая кожа губ чуть побледнела там, где в нее впился ряд белоснежных зубов, и только вырвавшийся вздох разочарования освободил замученную плоть из жемчужной тюрьмы. Волосы цвета крепкого кофе, не стянутые в привычный пучок на затылке, будто змеи, извивались на гладкой матовой белизне открытых плеч, с которых край ночной рубашки небрежно соскользнул ниже положенного. Щеки вспыхнули в негодовании, янтарные глаза, потемневшие от вожделения, сверкнули на него, и…  
\- Куда это ты уставился?  
\- Никуда, - быстро солгал Зуко, но не мог сдержать усмешку. - Просто... ты знаешь, что такое кухня. Я удивлен.  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно.  
Азула спрыгнула с высокого кухонного стола и изящно приземлилась на выложенный керамической плиткой пол. Не поднимаясь с четверенек, она принялась изучать содержимое ближайшего шкафа, по плечи скрывшись из вида за его дверцами.  
Уловка сработала. Заинтригованный, Зуко не выдержал:  
\- Что ты ищешь?  
Азула ответила не сразу. Она оставила в покое один шкаф и занялась следующим.  
\- Знаешь, - послышался через мгновенье ее приглушенный голос, - если цель этой войны в том, чтобы разделить богатство народа Огня с менее развитыми нациями, то можно было бы посадить между делом хоть одно зерно джолокии. Как ты протянул здесь так долго? Здешняя еда осточертела мне уже через пару дней.  
Зуко пожал плечами. По правде, он никогда прежде не задумывался над этим, хотя должен был признать, что кухня царства Земли никогда его особо не впечатляла. Он научился принимать гостеприимство других – охотно или нет – без претензий, и пускай их пища не отличалась изысканностью, по крайней мере, она была сытной.  
\- Думаю, к этому нужно просто привыкнуть.  
Азула отвлеклась от своих поисков, чтобы посмотреть на Зуко, выпрямилась и неторопливо сложила руки на груди.  
\- Нет, дорогой брат, ты к этому не привыкнешь, потому что ты – потомок самого могущественного правящего дома в истории народа Огня. Ты не привыкнешь, потому что ты – маг огня, с солнцем у тебя во рту и его лучами в твоих венах, и душить это второсортной земляной грязью, пригодной здесь к употреблению — уступка, пойти на которую ты не можешь себе позволить.  
Пристыженный таким выговором, Зуко отвел взгляд и смущенно поправил упавшую на глаза челку.  
\- Азула, это всего лишь еда.  
Принцесса отмахнулась от комментария, возвращаясь к обследованию полки.  
\- А трон — всего лишь стул, изгнание — всего лишь урок, и мальчик, которого я вчера убила, — всего лишь воспоминание, а мы с тобой — просто два подростка в поисках ночного перекуса в городе, ранее считавшемся непреступной столицей наших самых изворотливых врагов. Когда ты начнешь учиться, Зу-зу? Детали имеют значение. Все имеет значение.  
Зуко прошелся взглядом по окружающей его обстановке. Роскошные царские кухни Ба Син Се были поистине гигантскими: просторные комнаты с высокими потолками и окнами, расположенными в ряд почти под потолком, чтобы выветривать жар от полдюжины огромных печей, казалось бы, строились в расчете на комплекцию и вкусы мифических барсуков – основателей магии земли. Тут были сушильные комнаты, в которых висели огромные куски вяленого мяса лосельвов, и множество каменных чанов размером с приличный бассейн, где варили столько разных сортов сыра, что и не запомнить. Тут были огромные, как пещеры, подвалы с запасом овощей, достаточным для снабжения уже ненужной армии, и амбары, в которых постоянно молотили зерно, очищали муку от отрубей, замешивали, обминали и раскатывали пышное тесто для хлебов и дорогих заварных сладостей, так любимых знатью Земного царства. Зуко подумал о стрепне матери Сонг, каменным грузом тяготившей его желудок (тогда он принял это за чувство вины). Вспомнил, как Джин хлебала мягкую лапшу на водянистом бульоне, и странное, равнодушное согласие ее рта.  
И он посмотрел на Азулу. Ее яркая красота резко контрастировала с бледно-бежевыми и коричневыми интерьерами дворца; анахронично-красная привлекательность на спокойном зеленом фоне… он смотрел и понимал, что она права.  
\- Есть! - сестра торжествующе выставила руку, демонстрируя короткую связку высушенного острого перца. - Победа за мной! - она, будто дразня, помахала перед ним веревкой, губы изогнулись в соблазнительной улыбке. - Хочешь немного?  
Он хотел. Действительно очень хотел.  
  
Пока Зуко дробил на мелкие кусочки глыбу горького шоколада из дворцовой кондитерской, Азула раздобыла котелок. Она с интересом наблюдала, как он совсем не по назначению использует свой кинжал, нарезая и очищая от зернышек перчики с мастерством, которым не владел до работы в чайной.  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь надеть передник? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- Заткнись.  
Вода, шоколад и чили были перемешаны в котле. Двое осторожно разогрели смесь в холодной печи с помощью своего пламени.  
\- Чашки, - скомандовал Зуко. Азула принесла две крохотные глиняные чашечки с коричнево-зеленой эмалью: в самый раз для такого лакомства. Зуко процедил горячий шоколад от кусочков перца и подал одну чашку сестре.  
\- За народ Огня, - предложил он тост. Азула чокнулась с ним, встречая пристальный взгляд. Золото против такого же золота.  
\- За дом.  
Зуко закрыл глаза и сделал длинный, медленный глоток. Он почувствовал волну энергии во рту, рождаемую жаром и пряностью шоколада, и наслаждался мягкой металлической горечью, которая обволакивала язык, спускалась вниз по горлу и пламенела неровными вспышками.


End file.
